


Babe In The Woods

by SapphicaWrites



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen II (Disney Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adventure, Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), Canon, Elsa Has Ice Powers (Disney), F/F, Fluff, Incest, Light Angst, Married Anna/Elsa (Disney), Northuldra (Disney), Post-Canon, Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Walks In The Woods, finding a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: While Anna is visiting Elsa in the Enchanted Forest, she and her beloved wife soon discover quite a surprise hidden in the woods, a surprise both of them didn't expect. (Elsanna, Post-Frozen II Canon, Fluff)
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 39





	Babe In The Woods

It wasn't often that Anna got to visit the Enchanted Forest with Elsa. The blonde goddess visited Arendelle so often, so it was a little strange that Anna rarely got to return the favour. However, she was Queen now and had a lot more duties to take care of.

The visit had been delightful, giving Anna a chance to get away from Arendelle in a domain of peace and seclusion. And plus, she got to spend this time with her beloved wife.

Most of the trip was spent with Honeymaren and the Northuldra people, Elsa loving how at home Anna felt here. In a way, the forest was a home for them both, since their mother was from the Northuldra herself.

Eventually, their trip was soon at an end and Elsa was leading Anna back to their carriage so she could accompany her back to Arendelle. She'd offered to take Anna by Nokk, but the Queen insisted on a peaceful stroll through the woods.

She liked to take in the scenery and as the sun was setting and the light made the autumnal trees glow shades of red, orange and pink, it was quite a view indeed. Elsa was glad that her wife loved it up here.

"Ugh, why can't I just stay up here forever," Anna admitted. "It's so much nicer here."

"Because you are Queen and Arendelle needs you," Elsa reminded her. "Besides, I made you Queen so _I_ could spend more of my time here protecting our Northuldra friends, remember?"

"True, true," Anna admitted. "And to be honest, I feel like the whole divine goddess role was better suited for you."

As they approached the exit of the enchanted woods, beside the four large stones symbolising the four spirits of the elements that Elsa now had at her command, Anna felt like... she could hear something. A noise, that sounded like a voice, faintly coming from the trees.

Trying to brush it off, Anna tried to focus herself on going back to Arendelle, having Elsa sleep in her bed again and getting to have freshly baked chocolate from the kitchens at her beck and call. And yet, she still heard that noise somewhere in the forest.

"Did you hear that, Elsa?" Anna asked, wondering if Elsa could hear the voice as well.

Stopping in her tracks, Elsa looked over at Anna. She stared around, confused. "I... I don't think so. What are you hearing, Anna?"

Anna closed her eyes, trying to focus on what the voice was. Then... she recognised it. It was someone or something crying. Her eyes then shot open urgently.

"There's someone crying," she stated.

"Crying? Where?"

Swiftly, Anna grabbed Elsa's arm. "This way! Come on, Elsa, we've gotta hurry. Someone or something might be hurt out there!"

Gasping, Elsa was then pulled along as Anna dragged her sister through the woods as fast as she could. She was amazed by Anna's deductive skills, but was worried. What if someone was trying to lure them both into some sort of trap? But even so, someone was in need of help.

Dragging Elsa through the trees, Anna followed the crying, hearing as it got louder and louder. They soon found the source of the crying, a clearing in the woods, near a small stream that Elsa recognised. It was one of the many streams that eventually led into the sea.

Now, both sisters could hear the crying, but where was it coming from? Elsa looked high, while Anna looked low. They searched for a few minutes, before Anna called out to Elsa.

"Elsa, I found it!" She called. "Or... I found her."

"Her?"

Walking towards her sister, Elsa saw Anna knelt beside a tree by the edge of the stream, sat beside a rather beautiful looking basket. And inside that basket... was the smallest baby girl Elsa had ever seen. She had brown hair, similar to their mother, with quite pale skin. The poor infant was crying.

"Oh my goodness," Elsa expressed.

Reaching down into the basket, Anna picked up the small child in her arms, cradling her.

"Poor thing," Anna realised. "Who left you out here?"

The baby opened her eyes, beautiful green ones. She stopped crying for a few moments as she just stared into Anna's eyes, as if she was wondering who or what Anna even was. Anna stroked her hair, the tiny baby sniffling.

Elsa sat down and looked at the blanket, seeing there was a note inside of it. "Hey... what's this?"

"Looks like a note," Anna said. "Does it say where she came from?"

Reading the note, Elsa's expression turned a little sombre. The handwriting wasn't that great, but Elsa could still read it and what she had read made her heart sink. It confirmed her worst fears.

"According to this, her name is Sofi," Elsa stated.

"That's a beautiful name," Anna said. "Wait... is there more?"

The Goddess grimly nodded. "According to this, her parents were nobles from another kingdom. Their ship was attacked by pirates and they had to cast her overboard to protect her."

"Then... they're most likely dead," Anna said.

Elsa sighed. "Yes... and the ocean current must have carried our little friend here to shore and she washed upstream."

Little Sofi started to cry again and Anna felt her forehead. "Oh gosh, she's got a fever."

"We better get her to the Northuldra," Elsa stated. "They'll have medicine there and probably some food for her. I bet she's not eaten in days."

Anna stood up, Elsa quickly summoning the Nokk from the nearby water. She held the baby tightly in her arms and got onto the back of Elsa's icy steed. Gazing down at the very sick baby, she stroked her forehead with her cold hand, hoping she could make it.

"Hang on there, little one," Anna promised her. "We'll get you to Honeymaren and the others. You'll feel a lot better then."

Elsa tugged on the Nokk's ice reins. "Okay boy, let's go! Make haste!"

xXx

Fortunately, for little Sofi, Elsa and Anna were able to get her to the Northuldra Camp very swiftly, where the healers of the tribe were able to tend to her needs. They managed to get the baby's fever down and as night fell, Sofi was being fed by Honeymaren next to the campfire in the centre of the settlement.

The baby was being fed some Reindeer Stew. She seemed to quite like it, happily eating away. Elsa was sat near Honeymaren, smiling as the baby she and Anna found was going to be alright.

"She's certainly got an appetite," Honeymaren admitted. "Even my brother doesn't eat his dinner as fast as her."

"Thank you for taking care of her," Elsa said gratefully.

Stroking Sofi's hair, Honeymaren smiled. "You're welcome. It's not every day I get to be a babysitter to someone that isn't a reindeer."

Just then, Anna and Yelena, the Elder of the Northuldra people, joined them. Anna herself was looking much more relieved now that the baby she found was doing a lot better. Although, both sisters were wondering what the next course of action was in regards to taking care of baby Sofi.

"You were right to bring her to us, your majesties," Yelena said, as she, Elsa and Anna watched Honeymaren continue to feed the tiny baby.

"We're just glad she's alright now," Elsa added, walking to them.

Yelena then thought. "It puzzles me why anyone would leave a baby in our forest. Not many outsiders have been in our woods since the fog was lifted, except for you two and your friends from the kingdom."

"She wasn't left here, the water current just carried her upstream," Anna stated.

"Ah, that makes a little more sense," Yelena accepted. "And... have you two decided what you're going to do with her?"

Anna looked at her wife, before they both looked at the elder. "We... haven't decided yet. Everyone just went by so fast."

"But if you want to look after her, Yelena, we'd be more than happy to leave her here with you," Elsa stated.

At that moment, Anna had a thought. She suddenly remembered a conversation she'd had with Elsa a few weeks earlier. It was probably a little crazy, but then again... Sofi had practically landed into their lives and she did deserve to have a loving home.

"Hey... Elsa, why don't we take her back to Arendelle."

"Arendelle?" Elsa wondered.

"Yes," Anna said. "I mean... didn't we talk about this not that long ago?"

Elsa blushed, but rubbed her head. She remembered that discussion very well, about her and Anna adopting or conceiving a child. After all, they did need someone to rule Arendelle after they were both gone. "Well... I knew you wanted children Anna, but... she might already have a family."

"And if that family doesn't come looking for her? Or they're all dead like her parents?" Anna wondered. "Elsa, this little girl needs people to look after her... and we could be those people."

Yelena smiled. "Well... I think she'll be a lot safer in your castle your majesty than in our woods, that's for certain."

Then, Elsa looked at the tiny baby. Anna had a point. They'd been the ones to find her and she did deserve to grow up with loving parents. And... they'd both known what it was like to lose parents as well, although thankfully Sofi was still so young she wouldn't be able to understand it.

Smiling at Anna, Elsa nodded. "Very well then... we'll take her to Arendelle and raise her as our own. But if her real parents are found alive and there is nothing suspicious about them, then we'll leave her in their care instead, alright?"

"That's fine!" Anna chirped. "Either way... we get to be moms!"

Honeymaren giggled. "Does this mean I'm her godmother?"

"If you would like that honour, Maren," Elsa stated.

Honeymaren handed little Sofi to Anna, the Queen smiling as she held her new daughter in her arms. Just like her beloved wife, Sofi was beautiful and at that moment, promised to love her as best as a mother possibly could. She then felt Elsa touch her shoulder.

"Let's get some sleep, beloved," Elsa said. "I think we've had enough excitement for one day."

"Yeah," Anna agreed, stroking her baby's nose. "Welcome to the family, Princess Sofi."

Elsa blushed. She'd dreamed for many years of Anna holding their child in her arms. She was surprised the day had come sooner than expected... but on the other hand, she was glad they now had a wonderful little addition to their family. She just hoped she didn't take too much after Anna.

After all, Arendelle had just grown out of one feisty princess. Now it possibly had to deal with another one.

xXx

**Author's note:** Here's a little something I wrote earlier this week! I've always had this idea for a long ass time about Elsa and/or Anna finding a baby in the woods somewhere and raising them as their kid hehe.

Anyway, there's another Elsanna coming tonight so look forward to that!


End file.
